


Day Off

by l_ss



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/pseuds/l_ss
Summary: Just a fun and sweet one-shot of Maya and Carina on their day off
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Day Off

“What are we doing tomorrow?”, Carina questioned while she was taking a shower after having just arrived home, Maya in the bathroom only to keep the doctor company. Miraculously, both of them had the day off the next day and they were trying to figure out what to do in order to enjoy it to the fullest. 

“Well, I don’t know, but you could come running with me in the morning”, Maya tried to convince her girlfriend even though she knew it would be almost impossible

“Yeah, that’s not happening”, Carina was quick to deny the offer, the warm water hitting her body making her relax

“Babe, please”, Maya pleaded, “you promised me you’d come one day. I will take it easy on you, I just want your company”

“Can’t I keep you company doing something else?”, Carina tried to get out of that one. She had indeed promised Maya to go running with her one day, she just kept pushing this said day in hopes it would never really come. 

“No, that’s fine”, Maya’s tone was low and somewhat sad, “I will go and we can be together for the rest of the day”

“Ugh, fine”, Carina gave in, “I’ll go running with you”

“Yay”, Maya celebrated her small victory of the day with a huge smile on her face; it really did make her happy that Carina was going to join her in her favorite activity, “now finish showering already so we can have dinner, I’m starving”

-

That was without a doubt the worst decision Carina had ever made. It was a very cold morning and, not only had Maya woken her up at 5 a.m to go running because, according to the firefighter, “ _it was the best time to do so_ ”, she also hadn’t taken it easy on her. What was supposed to be a fun couple’s morning run turned into a 4-mile run with Maya leading the entire way while a tired, almost dying Carina attempted to keep up. Carina hated waking up early when she didn’t have to, she hated running and, at the moment, she hated her girlfriend a little.

“You did it, I’m proud of you”, Maya commented as she opened the door to their apartament; her looking as if she had never ran an inch

“Bite me”, Carina said as she walked inside, closing the door behind her, “I’m gonna go shower now so I can do what normal people do when it’s cold and they have the day off - sleep”

“Can I join you?”, Maya asked, laughing at how annoyed the Italian sounded

“No”, Carina denied already shirtless making her way to the bathroom while Maya just stayed behind per her girlfriend’s demand, which soon changed, “Maya, come on”

Carina wouldn’t lie: she wasn't crazy about the running; however, the look of happiness in Maya’s face while they were doing it was priceless. The Italian loved doing things that made her girlfriend happy, and if running together every once in a while was one of them, so be it, she could survive. After showering together, they went back to bed once all the circumstances asked for it - it was still very early, it was cold and both of them wanted to rest as much as possible. It was almost 11 a.m when they woke up again, a time that was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, so they decided for the two at the same time. Due to the fact that it was only Tuesday, finding a place which served brunch was a bit difficult, but the couple managed to discover a place nearby that did so and was supposed to be good according to the reviews on Google.

“Do you know that woman on that table?”, Maya questioned. Her and Carina opted for an outside table, sitting opposite each other, “she keeps staring at you”

“No idea who she is”, Carina replied after looking over to the table, deciding to mess with her girlfriend a litte, “maybe she just found me extremely hot”

“What an inconvenient lady”, Maya commented as she played with the left mimosa in her glass

“Are you jealous?”, Carina asked, not believing Maya when she shook her head negatively, “you’re jealous! Your face is turning all red, it’s cute” 

“I’m glad I amuse you”, Maya unsuccessfully tried to hide her annoyance with the situation, her eyes drifting to the woman every now and then. Carina got up from her chair and repositioned it so it was side by side with Maya’s, sitting back down and intertwining their hands, her head resting on the captain’s shoulder. Still not convinced it was enough, Maya decided the most mature thing to do was steal a kiss from the Italian’s lips, who didn’t protest against it at all.

“Now if she is still staring, get ready for a ménage à trois”, Carina joked, making her girlfriend roll her eyes.

Per Carina’s request, after they were finished eating, the two women went for a walk at the park. Maya didn’t really understand this obsession the doctor had with nature and whatnots; however, she wasn’t about to complain. It was still a bit odd for Maya to do things out of her usual routine and things she herself didn’t really care for, but she would do every and anything in order to see her girlfriend joyful. After Carina came around, 10 months before, Maya learned how to give up at least a little bit of control to be able to share a life together. It wasn’t always easy and the ups and downs existed as in every other relationship; nevertheless, they were happy which, in the end, was all that really mattered. 

Although it was around 12 p.m and the sun was at its peak, the low temperature gave it a nice balance. Everytime they were walking side by side, the height difference was one of the cutest things about it, with Maya’s arm around the doctor’s waist and Carina’s arm around the captain’s shoulder. Even though the Italian was wearing casual sneakers, it was still very noticeable. After walking around for a while, they found themselves an empty bench and decided to sit down for some minutes, enjoying each other and the clean air.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite couple”, Travis Montgomery said as he walked over to the two of them, catching their attention which was previously focused on a very heated discussion about who was the best character of a TV series they were binge-watching together

“Travis, hey”, Carina greeted the man who she really liked; she thought he was very funny and sweet, especially if him and Vic were together, “wanna join us?”

“I can’t, I just came to say hi”, Tavis denied the offer, “I actually have a date, Lucas is already waiting for me”

“Lucas?”, Maya questioned, surprised, “what happened to Greg?”

“Oh, honey, monogamous you is so sweet”, Travis made fun of his friend, causing her to hold her head down. Carina laughed at the situation, but was quick to lift Maya’s head up and give her a sweet kiss on the lips. This small action caused a guy who was sitting nearby to get up and approach the two women; he had been staring for a while, but neither Maya nor Carina had thought much of it until that moment.

“Sorry to interrupt”, the man tried to be polite, but his tone was rude, “but you two shouldn’t been kissing in public”

“And may I ask why?”, Maya questioned with education. She knew where this was going once unfortunately it wasn’t the first time it happened to either one of them, nor to the two of them together.

“What if kids see you? What are they going to think?”, the guy used one of the dumbest arguments there is

“They are going to think that it is normal for two people to kiss if they love each other”, Maya gave him a coherent explanation to his stupid statement

“It’s not normal if there two people are women”, the stranger continued with his homophobic line of thought

“Says who?”, it was Carina’s turn to join the conversation, her tone also steady and polite

“My beliefs”, he stated simply as if it were logical and completely rational to want other people to live by his rules

“I see”, Carina accepted, her calmness still very present, “this green sweater you’re wearing is very ugly. My beliefs say you shouldn’t be using it in public. It’s not normal for something to be this hideous. What if kids see it? What will they think?”

“That’s different”, the man uttered

“Different how?”, Carina pushed with a raised eyebrow, her hand holding Maya’s

“Just because you don’t like the sweater, it doesn't mean I can’t wear it in public”, the man explained logically, “it’s my life and it’s a free country”

“Jackpot, my man”, Travis said as he patted the stranger’s back twice in hopes he had understood what had just happened, “now if you wanna get going”

“Stupidity at its finest”, Carina uttered after the man was gone. It sucked to have to get used to situations like this and, although they had learned to handle it the best possible way with time, it always hurt at least a little to still suffer this type of prejudice. Wanting to forget about it, Carina turned to Maya, “you know, since Travis is going on a date, maybe we should go home and have a date of our own”

“And that’s the cue for me to leave”, Travis understood, leaving the two women alone to follow on with his own life, “use protection. I’m not ready to be an uncle just yet”

Maya and Carina took their sweet time on the long way back home - they were in no hurry whatsoever and their only preoccupation was being in each other’s company. The two were so carefree and joyful, people who passed by them couldn’t help but stare for a bit; neither one of them remembered to have ever felt like this in any previous relationship they had. Carina opened the door to their apartment with Maya close behind, her arms already hugging the doctor from behind as she distributed kisses all over her neck. The door was barely fully closed when Maya's jacket and shirt found the floor, their bodies attached, Carina's hands buried in Maya's hair as she was pressed against the wall by the captain.

"Bedroom?", Carina pulled away breathlessly

"No", Maya responded immediately. As it turns out, there was a perfectly fine couch ready to be used. 

-

“Andrea wants to meet up for dinner”, Carina shared after checking her phone. Her and Maya had moved to the bedroom, where they had been watching Netflix while naked in bed for a while now

“That sounds nice”, Maya commented from her place beside Carina; her and Andrew had grown to be nice friends, “it’s been a while since I last saw him”

“But we’re laying naked in bed”, Carina argumented, not wanting to get up and go through the trouble of getting ready that evening; Maya just gave her a look, “ugh, fine, I’ll text him saying we’ll meet up at 9”

“I will never understand why you have dinner so late”, Maya said as it was common for Americans to have dinner much earlier in the evening

“Because we’re normal”, Carina joked, cuddling up to her girlfriend until it was time to get up.

The couple let Andrew choose the restaurant, meeting him there at the agreed time. It was a libanese place which had actually quite nice food, although Carina wasn’t much of a fan of the cuisine. The evening was fun and light like their entire day had been - apart from the unwanted encounter with the stranger at the park. Maya loved watching the siblings tease each other, they always looked like teenagers doing so. It made her think of her own brother and how she would like to have him close by and help him out. The fire captain had reached out to him a couple times at least to make sure he was okay once he claimed not to need any help. However, she still dreamed of the day the four of them would share a table together, telling jokes, laughing; the day her brother would actually be okay and have the control over his life back. She was fighting for it every single day, and she hoped he was too.

“You alright there?”, Andrew asked Maya after she didn’t reply to any of his previous questions, her mind lost in her own thoughts

“Yeah, I’m alright”, the captain replied out of reflex, her hand reaching for Carina’s below the table as she always did when she was not indeed alright. The doctor limited herself to squeezing it reassuringly, knowing that whatever was going on Maya’s mind would only be shared when the firefighter felt comfortable enough to do so.

“Okay, so, as I was saying, I’ve got two tickets for basketball this Saturday night, do you wanna come?”, Andrew invited his sister-in-law; they both were very fond of sports so they would often hang out together to watch it

“Babe, are you working?”, Maya addressed Carina. If the answer were no, then she would much rather spend the night with her girlfriend.

“Unfortunately”, Carina replied, with a sad face

“Then I’m up for it”, Maya turned to Andrew and confirmed her presence

“I’ll just pretend as if I weren’t your second choice there”, Andrew pretended to be hurt, but he knew very well that Maya would choose Carina over him any day of the week; the woman was crazy about his sister and he had never seen his sister in a long-term relationship, let alone in a happy one. Besides, Maya and him had more in common than one would have thought, which worked out well for everyone.

“Okay, so, from what I got from this conversation, my brother is taking my girlfriend on a date, but anyways, moving on…”, Carina joked, making the other two laugh

-

Other than the music playing, the ride home was silent. Maya was the one to drive, her eyes focused on the street whereas Carina just blantly stared at her; there was just something about the captain driving that made the doctor lose it a bit. Carina rested her left hand on Maya’s head, slowly caressing it - Maya loved it when she did that. When they arrived home, it was already quite late so they opted to take a quick warm shower and go to bed once both of them had morning shifts the day after. 

“You’re staring”, Carina noticed as she put on one of Maya’s large t-shirts, using it as pajamas along with only her underwear

“Yes, I am”, Maya confirmed shamelessly, “sei la donna più bella del mondo””

“I won’t disagree with that”, Carina tried to make a joke in order to cover the fact that she was blushing with her girlfriend saying that to her in Italia, “but since when do you speak Italian?”

“I don’t”, Maya replied, welcoming Carina in bed by her side, “I put it on Google translator, practiced saying it and planned to use it when you were off guard only to see you blushing like you just did”

“You’re mean”, Carina stated, pulling the blanket up in order to cover herself

“I’m in love”, Maya corrected her girlfriend, staring deeply into her eyes as a smile creeped on her face

“So unfair that you have these deep blue eyes”, Carina commented, trying to cover Maya’s face with her hands

“So unfair that you have everything that makes my heart go crazy”, Maya continued, stopping Carina from doing so

“Okay, stop it, I’m shy”, the Italian pleaded

“You’re beautiful”, Maya stated finally, not even giving Carina time to respond when she captured the Italian’s lips on her own, her hand caressing the side of Carina’s face

“At the restaurant, earlier, were you thinking about Mason?”, Carina asked in a loving tone as they parted, taking Maya’s hand to her mouth in order to give it a sweet kiss

“Yeah”, Maya replied honestly, “I wanted him to be there with us, you know? The four of us, together, like a family”

“Have you talked to him recently?”, Carina didn’t bring up Maya’s brother a lot; she knew it was a difficult topic for the firefighter, so she preferred to let her deal with it her own way. If she needed Carina, the doctor would for sure be there for her.

“A couple weeks ago, I think. He said he was fine, I chose to believe him”, Maya shared, turning around so she was the little spoon, which caused a smile to creep up on Carina’s lips

“How about we try to contact him tomorrow? Invite him over for dinner, I don’t know”, the Italian tried to give an alternative she thought would make her girlfriend a bit happy

“I would like that, yeah”, Maya agreed; she had no idea if Mason would say yes or even if she would actually manage to contact him, but it was worth a try, “I love you”

“I love you, too”, Carina replied, straightening her embrace on Maya’s body as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate the fact that we're getting Marina back in a month, honestly can't wait  
> Btw did you guys see Stefania and Danielle's last IGTV I'm barely alive after that
> 
> Be nice :)


End file.
